Teaching
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Cuento corto. Shonen ai. AU. Zoro x Luffy Luffy necesita tutorías sobre una materia en la que su mejor amigo Zoro, puede ayudarle. La pregunta es, ¿Tendrá Luffy el poder de concentración necesario para aprender, teniéndolo a su lado?


**Especificaciones:** Como dicen que es necesario, aclaro que los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, y de ninguna manera intento lucrar con ellos, sólo escribo para el entretenimiento personal, así como el de quien lee.

**Advertencia:** Es un cuento corto, o drabble en un universo alterno. El personaje está fuera de carácter, si no te agrada eso, favor de no leer. **Pareja.** ZoroxLuffy

.. ..  
«Təαchīиg»  
.. ..

Aquella tarde habíamos quedado de vernos en mi casa, él se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la materia de cálculo ya que siempre había tenido problemas a la hora de presentar los exámenes, no era la primera vez que me ayudaba con alguna clase, sin embargo este día estaba particularmente nervioso de que viniera a mi casa, porque mi hermano no estaba, y mi abuelo tenía una semana de haberse ido a supervisar los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas de la marina.

Pero, ¿Realmente cuál era el problema si éramos buenos amigos?

Hacía poco más de un mes que mi hermano Ace había comenzado a hacerme burla de que siempre estaba junto a Zoro, que parecía una chica enamorada, eso lo hacía con el afán de hacerme enojar y comenzar la típica pelea entre hermanos, esas que nunca acaban en nada. Aquella burla insistente de su parte, diciendo que cuando Zoro estaba cerca de mí, me olvidaba de lo demás me hizo reflexionar un poco al respecto, aún cuando normalmente soy distraído, siempre presto atención a lo que mi hermano mayor me dice, y aunque era posible que sólo lo dijese en burla sin un trasfondo real, me hizo pensar, llegando a la conclusión que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, el cliché de toda telenovela para adolescentes, aunque en este caso se trataba de dos hombres.

Tocaron a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, así que me apresuré a abrirle.

— Pasa Zoro, vamos a la sala.

— ¿Cuándo tendrás tu examen? – preguntó mientras se instalaba, sacando un par de enormes libros de su mochila, así como unos cuadernos y otras cosas.

— Un par de viernes más, aún queda tiempo. – dije. – preparé tu bebida favorita, sólo le falta el sake porque mi abuelo se lo toma todo cuando está de vacaciones. – dije mientras reí.

— Está bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Ace? – preguntó alzando la voz para escucharle desde la cocina.

— Llegará más tarde.

Tras acomodarnos y darle algo de beber, miré a Zoro sacar un estuche de su mochila, eran unos lentes, creo que mi boca se abrió sin pensarlo cuando le vi con ellos, se miraba tan intelectual y tan… demonios, tan sexy. Cuando me di cuenta cerré la boca y voltee hacia los libros frente a mí.

— ¿Estás seguro que entendiste?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces harás estos tú solo, yo sólo miraré.

Permanecí sentado en la mesa baja que estaba en el centro de la sala, él se paró un momento y le escuché estirarse y de reojo pude verle limpiar sus lentes.

— Nunca te los había visto. – mencioné refiriéndome a sus lentes, aún sin voltear a verle.

— Sólo los uso cuando siento mi vista muy cansada, y ayer me desvelé en la computadora haciendo un trabajo final. – en ese momento me sentí culpable.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes para cancelar? – pregunté girando un poco mi cuerpo.

— Olvídalo y haz tu trabajo, entre más rápido acabes, más rápido iré a dormir. Pero piensa y haz bien las cosas. – me regañó sentándose muy de cerca, podía sentir parte de su pecho chocar con mi brazo derecho, su aroma inundó mis sentidos y entonces no supe ni cuál materia estaba estudiando en ese momento, miraba los números frente a mí y nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Estás seguro que entendiste? – volvió a cuestionar, me limité a mover de forma positiva mi cabeza y traté con fuerza de concentrarme, comenzando a resolver torpemente el problema en mi cuaderno. – Recuerda que debemos encontrar este número, aquí estás saltando un paso, primero resuelve esta ecuación. – sentí que pasó uno de sus brazos hasta tomar mi hombro en un semi abrazo, mientras con su otra mano indicaba sobre la libreta lo que me estaba explicando, yo sólo pude mirarle a los ojos, el verde intenso que habitaba en ellos me hipnotizó. – Luffy, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó

— Lo siento, claro, resolveré primero esa ecuación, que torpe soy por un momento lo olvidé. – dije riendo nervioso, borré lo que estaba mal e inicié otra vez, su mano no se retiraba de mi hombro y la otra permanecía sobre la mesa junto a mi cuaderno, logrando que mi vista viajara insistente a ver aquella extremidad, de pronto sentí su respiración más cerca cuando me dijo al oído.

— Yo creo que estás muy distraído hoy, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos otro día?

— Hagámoslo hoy. – contesté rápido, mi pensamiento me había traicionado y ahora sentía mi rostro arder ante lo que pensé por un momento. _'Hacerlo' _ _'hagámoslo hoy' _ una cosa era segura, no me refería al estudio.

El aroma de Zoro me mataba, mi corazón ya estaba más acelerado de lo normal y mi respiración apenas y la podía controlar, era oficial, estaba más que excitado por tener a mi mejor amigo tan cerca y no sabía qué hacer, ahora sentía mi rostro ardiendo al darme cuenta de ello.

— ¿Te sientes bien?, estás muy rojo. – tocó mi rostro, parecía preocupado, su toque sólo empeoró todo y entonces me puse de pie de un brinco y salí corriendo a la cocina.

— Estoy bien, Zoro, sólo necesito un poco de agua… _fría. – _murmuré la parte final, llegué al lavabo y tomé agua de la llave entre mis manos para mojarme el rostro, permanecí unos segundos con el cuerpo inclinado al frente para que mi rostro mojado no salpicara el suelo, estaba logrando controlarme.

…Fue entonces que todo se fue a la mierda.

Sentí el cuerpo de Zoro parado tras de mí, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, su pecho se pegó a mi espalda y buscaba mi rostro mientras sus manos permanecían sobre mi cintura.

— ¿Luffy? – incluso mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era tan condenadamente sexy, giré mi cuerpo sintiendo aún sus manos sobre mi cintura, subí mis manos hasta tomar sus lentes, y colocarlos en mi rostro, él me miró intrigado.

Mirar esos verdes ojos tan de cerca fue mi perdición, sin pensarlo tomé su rostro otra vez y lo besé, nada me importó, ni siquiera que él me pudiera rechazar, sólo lo desee tanto que no pedí permiso. En seguida sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y seguir de largo hasta la parte posterior de mis muslos, jalándolos hacia arriba, me aferré a sus hombros y entonces le rodee la cintura con mis piernas, él caminó conmigo en brazos y no supe a donde se dirigió hasta que sentí como me sentaba sobre el sillón.

— ¿Es esto lo que tenías? – murmuró sobre mis labios, retirando sus lentes de mis ojos y dejándolos en la mesita central. – Era fácil pedirlo. – lo que sentí después fueron sus labios tomando los míos, y entonces mis cinco sentidos se enfocaron en él.

_En verdad estaba totalmente enamorado de mi amigo, Zoro._

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"Largo es el camino de la enseñanza por medio de teorías; breve y eficaz por medio de ejemplos."_  
_«Séneca»

—

Esta pequeña locura surgió cuando miré una imagen justo como la describí (aunque no sé quien sea la autora de dicha imagen, es hermosa) en ella Zoro parecía enseñarle a Luffy y éste no podía concentrarse por tenerlo cerca, jaja, son adorables, y sí, lo sé, están fuera de carácter, pero lo advertí al inicio, no acepto reclamos por eso. Cualquier otro reclamo, petición o comentario, háganlo llegar por medio de un review.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
